Bath Confessions
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash won't take a bath and the only way he will is if Misty joins him. Their privacy leads to all sorts of confessions. Please R&R.


**Hey :) Me again for another oneshot. This time it's PokeShipping with minor WishfulShipping. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Shout out to _AAML-TAML_**. **She gave me the idea for the bed wetting stuff. Check out her stories, they are really awesome! :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14 or 15**

**Misty: 14 or 15**

**Iris: 14 or 15**

**Brock: 19 or 20**

**Cilan: 16 or 17**

**Dawn: 12 or 13**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Unova region. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air of the dorm and the bright sun heated the windows. Iris was sat on her favourite chair and was talking to her boyfriend, Cilan, who was sat on his bed. Brock was flipping pancakes in the kitchenette and was wearing his pink frilly apron. Dawn sat in the corner brushing each blue lock individually.

Sat on his unmade bed was Ash who had his DS in his hands. He was furiously pressing the A button, hoping to finally catch that Virizion.  
Misty wandered over to her best friend and sat down next to him. A horrible smell greeted her nose. It smelt of mud and teenage boy sweat. She groaned and held her nose.

'Pooh! Ash! What's that smell?' Misty asked, waving her hands about.  
The messy haired boy put his game down and sniffed his clothes.  
'Hmm. Bit whiffy but not to bad.' he replied reaching for the gadget. Misty slapped his hands.  
'Not until you've had a shower!' she declared.  
Ash pouted.  
'I hate showers!'  
_Arceus, he's gorgeous_.  
Misty shook her thoughts away.  
'Bath, then.' she told him.  
Ash pulled a cute grin.  
'I had one yesterday.' he nodded.  
Brock stopped cooking.  
'No you didn't! You haven't had a wash this week, Ash.'  
Dawn put her mirror down.  
'Ew! You are so gross!' she squealed, almost vomiting.  
The teen groaned but said nothing.  
'Ashton!' yelled Misty. 'Go and have a bath now, you dirty boy!'  
Ash pulled a puppy dog face, his normally sparkly eyes shining like the sun.  
_Oh, he's so beautiful_.  
'Why not?' she asked.  
Ash crossed his arms childishly.  
'They're boring!' he whined.  
Misty sighed.  
'How can I help make it fun?' she asked patiently.  
Ash thought for a moment.  
'Well, I'd like someone to talk to.' he admitted.  
Misty blushed at what she was about to say.  
'I'll come with you.' she offered, her pretty voice shaking.  
Ash's tanned face turned red.  
'Y-yeah okay. I-I'd like that.' he stuttered.  
Misty smiled and nodded.  
'Okay then. Let's go.'  
Ash got of the bed and reached for his swim trunks before following Misty. Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door.  
Misty began to run the bath and selected his favourite bubble bath.  
She sat down on the edge and ran her fingers in the warm water.  
Ash coughed, getting her attention.  
'Um can you turn round please? I uh need to change into my trunks.' he gestured to his swim shorts.  
Misty turned beet red.  
'Oh! Do you want me to go?'  
Ash shook his head, his messy hair waving about wildly.  
'N-no! Just don't peak.' he grinned nervously.  
Misty nodded and turned round.  
After a few seconds, Ash tapped her shoulder. She turned round of face a changed Ash. She smiled and turned off the taps.  
'It should be warm enough now. Hop in!' she gestured to the water.  
He nodded and literally leaped in the bath. He wriggled around before lying down and closing his eyes.  
Misty went to sit on top of the loo.  
'Um, Misty?' Ash asked timidly.  
She stood up.  
'Yeah?' the red head replied.  
Ash turned pink once again.  
'Can you uh come in with me?'  
Misty turned very red.  
'Sure.' she nodded reaching for her blue swimwear. 'Don't look, kay?'  
Ash turned around quickly. He couldn't help but imagine...  
Before he could picture her, Misty spoke, bringing him back from dream land.  
'Ready.' she told him.  
Ash looked her up and down, heart pounding. She had a very beautiful body.  
'Come in.' he gestured for her to join him.  
Misty daintily climbed in and sat down. She turned round, reached for some bath toys and placed them in the water, giggling. Ash smiled and began making them talk. They spent the next half hour, splashing each other, playing with the toys and placing foam beards on each other. After a few minutes of silence, Misty spoke.  
'I suppose you'd better wash your hair.' she suggested.  
Ash nodded.  
'I'd much rather play but go for it.'  
Misty handed him the bottle of apple-scented shampoo. She was confused when he handed it back to her.  
'Can you do it?' he asked sweetly. How could she say no to that face?  
Misty poured the green stuff onto her hands and began massaging it into Ash's long black locks. He groaned contentedly as she rubbed it into his scalp. She then reached for the showerhead and washed out the soap, not getting anything in his eyes. Misty grinned at him when he was done. Ash then reached for a raspberry scented shampoo and poured it into her red locks. He massaged her head so expertly that she groaned with pleasure.  
'How'd you learn to do this so well?' she asked.  
Ash took a deep breath.  
'I used to do this for my mom. You see my parents are divorced and when the divorce was going through, she was always stressed. I used to run her a bath and wash her hair for her and stay with her so she wouldn't get lonely.' he told her.  
Misty reached for his hand and squeezed it.  
'Is that why you don't like baths? Because it reminds you of your mom being sad?'  
Ash nodded.  
'Partly I guess.' he took a deep breath before continuing. 'I also don't like it because it reminds me of my dad. You see he always threatened to drown me if I ever did something wrong. He only did it once and that was because I-I used to suffer with bed wetting problems. It only stopped when the divorce was complete, when I was eight.'  
Misty's heart went out to him.  
'Is that..?' she trailed off.  
Ash nodded.  
'Yeah, that's why my mom tells me to change my underwear. I guess it's a habit from I was younger.'  
Misty kept his hand in hers as Ash washed the soap out of her hair.  
'I uh wanna thank you for listening, Mist. You're the first person I have told this too.'  
Misty smiled modestly.  
'I also wanna thank you for helping me love the water again. Your enthusiasm for it bought it back to my heart.' his voice cracked as a tear slid down his cheek. Misty pulled him into a hug, her own tears falling.  
'Believe it or not, I used to be a shy child. My dad was pretty hard on me, you see. Then when I met you that all changed. You gave me confidence.' he admitted.  
Misty smiled and pecked his cheek. They both turned pink at her action.  
'How about we get dry?' Ash suggested, hopping out of the bath.  
Misty nodded and reached for the towels. There was only one!  
'Uh Ash? There's only one towel.' she told him.  
Ash smiled at her.  
'You have it.' he told his best friend.  
Misty smiled gratefully but held it out to him.  
'No you have it, I insist.'  
Ash bit his lip and blushed at what he was about to say.  
'Uh how about we share it?' he suggested.  
Misty nodded slowly and slipped into the warm, white towel. Ash did likewise.  
They both stayed huddled up for a while on the bath mat.  
'I was meant to tell you something earlier. I actually didn't mean to go on a journey. I ran away from home.' she admitted. 'My mum died when I was born and dad... k-killed himself. I was looked after by my grandmother until I was nine but then she died too.' she sniffed sadly. 'I put up with my bitchy sisters for a year then ran away.' Misty finished.  
Ash smiled despite the sad story.  
'That's when you met me.'  
Misty nodded and smiled.  
'Yeah. I'm glad.' she blushed.  
Ash smiled broadly.  
'Me too.' he said before taking a deep breath. 'Misty, I love you.' he admitted.  
Misty's heart stopped.  
_He loves me! I love him! We love each other!_  
Misty didn't reply but pressed her lips to his. When they pulled away, Ash spoke.  
'Does that mean you feel the same way?' he asked.  
Misty smiled but tears poured down her face. She pulled him into a hug.  
'Ash.' she whispered. 'Many people have left me in my lifetime. Promise me you won't?'  
Ash pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
'I will never ever leave you. I promise.'

_The End._

* * *

__**There you go! Was it okay? :) It's a little different from my usual stuff. It was originally meant to be all fluffy but the idea for their childhood just flowed, I guess. Sorry if it's a bit horrible. I mean we all know Misty doesn't have parents and Ash doesn't have a dad and I needed a reason why. The fact that Ash was under confident and meeting Misty made him gain it was for fluffy purposes! :) Thanks for reading and supporting, it means so much :) I'd better get on with my school work about the incredibly boring Russian Revolution :(**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to crack on with her very boring school work xD**


End file.
